


Snoring | Frank Castle x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I honestly don't know how to tag these, Married Couple, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10125269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: The man snored louder than a damn tractor trailer.





	

_I am going to throw a bowling ball at your face._

(Name) Castle glared more than daggers at her husband; those bitches were katanas. It was now four in the morning, though she’d been awake since three. Her teeth were starting to hurt from all of the grinding, but she really couldn’t be blamed. Frank had a problem, and a very loud one at that.

The man snored louder than a damn tractor trailer. He’d just come home from deployment and in that year and a half he was away, (Name) had completely forgotten what it was like to deal with it. It’d been so peaceful before…

“Frank.” She damn near made her lip bleed; she said his name so harshly.

The soldier continued snoring, fast asleep and dreaming about naked women on an island or something, probably. (Name) closed her eyes and rubbed her face, breathing in slowly and steadily. Okay. She could get through this without kill-

_WHY IS YOUR SNORING SO FUCKING HORRIBLE?!_

The woman literally screamed with her mouth shut. She’d been having such a lovely dream too. One where Frank was dressed like a fireman, all oiled up and shirtless… But now all she wanted to do was set him on fire.

“Frank!” She kicked his shin while she was at it. Nothing. The woman growled and punched his arm. Apparently her fist was made of cotton candy because the man didn’t budge a damn inch, and it wasn’t like her strike was gentle.

_What. The. Fuck._

She sighed. This was it. She was defeated. While she wasn’t in the market for a mere temporary fix, she wasn’t going to go as far as murder to solve her problem, and that was certainly where she was headed at this rate.

_Screw it, **I’ll** sleep on the couch this time._

Tossing the blankets aside, (Name) moved to sit up and stand up, though two strong, beefy arms surrounded her nearly instantly.

“Where you goin’…?” Frank mumbled sleepily, his eyes still shut.

“Oh sure, now you wake up.” (Name) rolled her eyes. “I’m sleepin’ on the couch; lemme go.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Jus’ got home, mama.” Frank yawned, rubbing his face against his wife’s tank top. “Cuddle wit’ me.”

“You snore too loud.”

“I’ll be quiet… Lay back down.” He mumbled.

(Name) sighed. She couldn’t deny him. He _did_ just get home… And he was warm, which was a plus in the cold weather New York was plagued with. She laid down once again and found herself enveloped in her husband’s warmth, which was nice.

She got about five minutes of sleep until her eyes shot open. The snoring had started once again.

_I know his bowling stuff is around here somewhere…_

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

“Why in the hell do I have so many bruises…?”


End file.
